


The Fear of Thunder

by warsfeil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi barely makes it home before the rain hits; Furihata is already hiding from the thunder by the time he gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2014 AkaFuri secret santa event! A gift for Kotomi121/LE, so I hope you enjoy it! Also this is literally 100% fluff.

Akashi had barely beat the rain home. It had been threatening to fall all day, all the weather reports stating that a typhoon was headed their way, that if you didn’t need to go out, you shouldn’t. It didn’t mean much to Akashi, who would have to go out one way or the other. Now, for University; in the years to come, for work. He hoped he had a driver again, by then. The race to his apartment complex from the train station was a more nerve-wracking adventure than he’d have liked, given the amount of homework he was carrying in his bag.

He made it inside right as the rain started to fall. A roll of thunder sounded, closer than Akashi would have expected, all things considered.

"Kouki, I brought some pastries from the bakery—" Akashi started, pausing as he rounded into the living room to see a bundle on the couch. "Kouki?"

The bundle moved. Carefully, Furihata peered out from underneath the blankets he’d piled onto himself, brown eyes wide.

"H-hi, Seijuurou. I didn’t think you’d be home so early," he said, voice shaky and quiet. It sounded like they were back in high school again, and Akashi gently set his things down so he could walk over to the couch, press his hands into Furihata’s shoulder and meet his gaze. Furihata stared back, looking every bit like a trapped squirrel, and Akashi ran through what could possibly be making him feel this way — finals weren’t for another month, it couldn’t be his family or he wouldn’t be at the apartment, the cats were all inside — before the answer was presented to him in a flash of brilliance. Literal brilliance, as the lightning lit up the darkened interior and matched the thunder, and Furihata jumped half a foot in the air and made a noise a little like a teakettle boiling over.

"Kouki," Akashi said, slowly, working through the evidence that was presented to him. "Are you afraid of thunder?"

Furihata’s mouth opened to object, but he seemed to realize the futility of lying before he managed to do much more than say the first vowel sound of a “no”. “Yes,” he admitted, and it sounded like defeat and relief all at once, and Akashi’s lips twitched. It shouldn’t be nearly as endearing as it was, but then, Akashi had found that described most of his feelings for Furihata.

"Well," Akashi said, letting his hands squeeze Furihata’s shoulders gently. "How can I help?" More than anything, he was impressed that Furihata had managed to hide it when they’d been living together for an entire two years, at that point. Akashi supposed that ultimately, he was busy enough that it wouldn’t be too hard to be doing something else during storms… Akashi had noticed Furihata tended to take a lot of baths during typhoon season, but he’d thought it was an attempt to ward off colds.

"Um," Furihata said. "I used to climb into my big brother’s bed when I was younger…"

"Then we’ll go to the bedroom." Akashi took a step back without releasing his grip on Furihata’s shoulders, and Furihata moved obligingly with him, moving to his feet and shuffling behind Akashi. He was a little like a lost kitten, which was probably half the reason their relationship worked so well. Akashi had a thing for cats.

They managed to make it to the bed before the next thunderclap. Furihata squeaked and fell into the bed, and Akashi calmly removed his clothing, pulled on a pair of pajama pants, grabbed the orange tabby they’d adopted when they’d first moved in together (well, that Akashi had adopted and Furihata had begrudgingly allowed, once Akashi had successfully bribed the landlord into letting them keep it), and wrapped an arm around Furihata. The cat went straight to Furihata’s legs and laid down, trapping him there. Everyone in the bed knew that Furihata wasn’t going to disturb her.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Akashi asked, nuzzling his face in to Furihata’s and scooting him a little closer. Furihata shivered, wiggled his foot closer and wrapped it around Akashi’s leg.

"Can you build a weather machine?" Furihata asked, very quietly, his voice full of a subdued amusement.

Akashi laughed. “They don’t teach that in University.”

The storm, at least, was moving fast. The typhoon was still set to hit, but if the thunder receded, Akashi thought that would be good enough for now. Long enough to get Furihata back out of bed, and feed him, and discuss their homework.

Lightning lit up the bedroom for a second, and Furihata moved to bury his face into Akashi’s chest before the thunder even fully hit. When it did, Furihata fisted his hands into the blankets; dragged them up as far as they could go without disturbing the cat. Akashi tugged them up higher; the cat would resettle. With the blanket over Furihata’s head, he seemed to relax a little.

"Sorry," he said, quietly, and Akashi reached out to brush his thumb over Furihata’s cheekbones.

"You don’t need to apologize for this," Akashi said. They’d largely stopped apologizing for their idiosyncrasies — Furihata had seen Akashi at his worst, and Akashi had never quite apologized for that first match. Everything else seemed to pale in comparison, but apologizing for a fear of thunder was on an entirely new level. Akashi didn’t want it to start a precedent.

Furihata made a quiet noise, and Akashi considered his options.

"I’m," he said, tone imperious and lofty, projecting every bit of the emperor reputation he’d never live down, "afraid of dogs."

There was silence for a moment, save for the muffled sound of rain against the side of the apartment building.

"Ah," Furihata said, as though the clouds of confusion were parting. "Are… are you really?"

"Yes," Akashi said. Admitting it out loud made it seem quite silly, but he imagined that was how most people felt about their fears. It was better than being afraid of worms, he supposed. "Specifically, dogs that don’t listen well."

"Cats don’t listen at all." There was a note of amusement in Furihata’s voice, and even if it was amusement at Akashi’s expense, he couldn’t fault him for it.

"Cats are very small creatures. I wouldn’t like to own a disobedient tiger, either."

Furihata laughed at that. It wasn’t as loud as it might have been otherwise, but it was there, and it made Akashi relax a little to hear.

"I—" he started, and broke off when the thunder sounded again. It was further away, this time — this storm would pass before much longer, and give them a break before the next. "I don’t think most dogs would disobey you, Seijuurou."

"Hm," Akashi responded, and Furihata laughed again, quiet against Akashi’s chest. The sound of the storm receded, but they didn’t move for quite some time after that. It would have been rude to disturb the cat again so quickly, Akashi explained, and said nothing of how much he valued the warmth of Furihata against him, and Furihata didn’t try to correct him.


End file.
